This is how I dissapear
by tvdlover2247
Summary: When Elena Gilbert gets kidnapped by the ruthless leader of the Italian mafia, will she ever escape from his grasp, or will other things happen instead? Rated M for later chapters.


**A:N **

**HI GUYS! THIS IS A NEW STORY I WROTE (OBVIOUSLY) , IM GOING TO TRY AND WORK REALLY HARD ON IT, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, I WELCOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! BUT PLEASE BE NICE ABOUT IT! OKAY THANK YOU SO MUCH. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Things you'll need to know before reading:**

**Elena and Katherine are sisters, Katherine is older, they look similar but are very different.**

**Jeremy is there little brother.**

**Grayson is her dad, he is alive, Miranda (her mother) is dead.**

**Caroline, Rebekah and Bonnie are Elena's best friends.**

**Rebekah is not related to Klaus.**

**Rebekah has three younger brothers: Elijah, Kol, and Finn. (Also one of Elena's good friends.)**

**Damon and Stefan are still brothers, mom is alive, dad is dead.**

**Damon and Klaus are really good friends.**

**Tyler and Matt are Klaus' 'hit men'.**

**Mason is an asshole whom nobody likes. Jules is his wife. **

**I think that's about it..**

**I'll explain if you have any questions!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

_"The past can't hurt you anymore, not unless you let it."_

_- Alan Moore_

_V for Vendetta_

_The only thing that filled the soggy cobblestone streets of Chicago, Illinois, was the sound of off centered foot steps and heavy breathing. A girl, not a day over twenty five, was clumsily trying to get home, the abundance of alcohol she had just consumed moments earlier didn't help her at all during her expedition to safety._

_She knew going out was a bad idea, she knew leaving _him _was a bad idea, she knew she had made a mistake, she knew she shouldn't of left, she knew that he'd come looking for her, worst of all she knew of the ten percent chance she would make it back to safety and comfort of her family home. She scurried quickly down the empty streets of the surprisingly unlit city._

_She stumbled across the street due the alcohol she had drunken irresponsibly, she wore a bright pearl colored flapper dress, one that he had gotten for her, one of her heels had broken during her trek, her stockings were ripped, and her hair which she had pinned up so nicely, was falling loose as she ran._

_She stopped to take a breath, she took her shoes off and threw them to the side, she pulled her excess hair into a crappy ponytail, and began walking at a quick pace._

_BANG_

_She stopped as soon as she heard the sound, the sound of danger, the sound of an unwanted presence, her eyes started to well up in fear, she began to slowly lose hope, hope that she would be able to live the rest of her life._

_"Wh-who's there?" she called out in the distance. No answer._

_"Come out! Don't be a-a-a coward!" she yelled. Still no answer._

_She took a deep breath and began running, she made it a few feet before she heard a bushel of loud crashes, she jumped into the air, and began shaking uncontrollably, while the rest of her body was convulsing dangerously, her legs couldn't move, she couldn't force herself from that spot, it was like she was frozen._

_CRASH_

_"Who's there?" she said in a low voice. _

_"You know exactly who" said a voice from behind her, a voice that she knew so well, one that made her want to cower in a corner somewhere. She knew who was behind her, she knew who's breath was tickling the back of her neck, she knew who was caressing her skin with the cool metal of a dagger. _

_"I was- I was going to- to come back I- I swear" she said calmly. That was a lie._

_"Tsk tsk tsk" he said. "You're a horrible liar, you know that?" he said gently._

_"I'm sorry" she said, tears escaping from her eyes._

_"No you're not"_

_"Yes I am"_

_"No. You're not" he growled._

_"But I am! I really-"_

_"DO NOT LIE TO ME" he yelled slicing the outside of her arm, causing her yelp in pain, she dropped to floor but he picked her up so that her back was facing him._

_"You have been a very bad girl" he whispered in her ear._

_"You have been very disobedient" _

_"I'm sorry" she said, cowering._

_"There we go again with the 'I'm sorry', if I wanted your apology I would've asked for it" he groaned. "Do you know what happens to bad girls?"_

_She shook her head._

_"They get punished" he said. "You my dear are not going to like your punishment"._

_"Let's go over your infractions shall we" He growled._

_"First, you left the manor" he said, cutting into her back._

_"Second, you hurt some of my men!" he yelled plunging his dagger into the back, and pulling it out swiftly, she fell to the floor, shrieking in pain, he grabbed her head so that she faced him._

_"And last, but most certainly not least" he said in a very low voice "YOU RAN AWAY FROM ME" he growled plunging his dagger into the side of her head, she gasped and fell back to the ground. "Nobody, runs from me" he said pulling his weapon out of her head, cleaning it with a handkerchief._

_He looked down at her lifeless body, her pearl dress now soaked with blood, a huge gash in her head, the light in her beautiful, brown eyes had disappeared. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry, my sweet...little...-"_

Elena Gilbert awoke with a gasp form the nightmare she had just lived, she began to quiver and shriek, awaking the tenants of her house, she couldn't stop screaming, she couldn't get the picture of the dead girl out of her head.

"ELENA! ELENA! Calm down! It's okay, it was just a dream, it was just a dream" said her older sister Katherine, the first one to rush into her room as an aid.

"He killed her, he-he killed her!" she yelled.

"Who? Who, Elena? Who killed who?" Katherine questioned looking her sister doe eyes for an explanation.

"I-I don't know" she said lowering her head.

"What's going on?" said the panicked voice of her father, who had just entered the room, quickly pushing Katherine out of the way.

"Elena, what's wrong?" he asked.

"She had another bad dream" Katherine said from behind him.

"Oh, Elena, they are just dreams, there is nothing to worry about." he said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"But it was so real, It's like I could feel it, It was about- It was about mother, her death." she said quietly.

"Elena, I miss her too, but it was just a dream" Katherine said, heading back to her room.

"It's alright, I'm fine now" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy, I'm fine" she said laying down pulling the covers over her head.

"Okay, I love you." he said walking toward her door.

"Love you too"

"Oh and Elena" he called, she took the covers off and looked at him. "Happy birthday". He smiled and closed her door, walking back to his bedroom.

* * *

"Elena! Elena! Wake up!" said a tiny shrill voice, she slowly opens her eyes and sees the excited face of her younger brother, Jeremy. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Jeremy, go away"

"Nope, not until you come downstairs, for breakfast, Edna made your favorite, waffles with that delicious strawberry stuff she makes, if you would get out of bed, you'd be able to smell it" he said jumping up and down on her bed.

"Fine! I'm up!" she said in defeat, pulling the sheets off her body on her way to walk downstairs. "You are the most annoying eight year old ever!" she said jestering to him.

"Ha ha, very funny, I'll race you downstairs" he said, slowly walking ahead of her.

"You're on!" she said sprinting to the dining room table, knowing she would beat him she pretended to have a knee injury so that he would win, we he sat down in his place at the large dining room table, he looked into her eyes and smirked, 'I win', he mouthed. She sat down at her spot at the table in between Katherine and her father, across from Jeremy.

"June, twenty second, nineteen-twenty seven, the day my sister turns twenty one! I will remember this forever!" Katherine gleamed, sitting down in her usual spot.

"Stop making such a big fuss Kat." Grayson said putting down his newspaper, smiling.

"But, daddy, she is a women now! I have to teach her the womanly ways!"

"She will always be my little girl, both of you always will be" he said sternly.

"But not me right, dad? Because I'm a boy?" Jeremy questioned.

"Not you, Jeremy, you will always be my little boy" he said patting his head.

"Um, I'm not a little boy, I'm a man" Jeremy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's right, and men need to eat their breakfast to stay big and strong, eat your waffles" chided our maid, Edna. Jeremy quickly dug into his food.

"Here you go sweet pea" she said passing me a plate of the most delicious smelling food.

"Oh, Thank you, Edna!" she gleamed stuffing her face.

"Try chewing, Elena." Katherine said, picking her fork up.

"Whatever" Elena said with a mouth full of food.

They ate in silence for a few moments, until Edna came in, with a unreadable expression on her face, she leaned over to Grayson and whispered something in his ear, that caused him to choke on his food.

"You're sure?" he said.

"Yes, sir." she said, returning to the kitchen. Grayson stood up to leave, but Katherine help the sleeve of his mahogany robe down.

"What is it, daddy?" she asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about" he said.

"Good, then it should be no problem to tell us" Katherine scolded.

"You need not worry about it" he said leaving the table.

"Daddy, you can tell us now, or we can interrogate, Edna, later, you know how she can't resist your special Belgian chocolates" Katherine said with a smirk. He sighed and sat back down.

"Giuseppe Salvatore is dead." he said "He was killed last night."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Katherine asked.

"Because his oldest, Damon Salvatore, took over the family business, now if Damon is anything like Giuseppe, we are beyond screwed." he said putting his head in his palms.

We were all silent, the Salvatore's and the Gilberts were one the many feuding Mafia's, this feud has been going on for decades, no one knows why, and no one knows how it started.

"I have some debt that I owe the Salvatore's, it's nothing big, but I fear that Damon might not be as understanding as Giuseppe" Grayson

"Giuseppe Salvatore was the most ruthless man known to this planet, he wasn't understanding at all, he killed for less and a look" Katherine said, worried about their families fate.

"No worries, my darlings, all is well" he said standing up to leave. "It's your birthday, Elena, go have fun, Do not stay out to late! Bring Harper wherever you go!" he said. Harper was one of father's most loyal friends, he was also used to protect the Gilbert children from other Mafia's.

"Yes, Daddy" I said, hugging him.

* * *

"So, we are going out tonight!" Katherine said, barging into Elena's room.

"Where are we going?" Elena questioned, as Katherine raided her closet.

"The Hybrid" she said quietly.

"The Hybrid? Katherine are you insane? That's a speakeasy! Those are illegal! Daddy will be so pissed if we get arrested" I whispered loudly.

"We will be fine, we won't get arrested, and daddy will never find out." she said, closing my closet door. "You have nothing to wear, you will have to borrow something of mine" Katherine sighed.

"Katherine, will it be safe?"

"Of course! Harper is coming, as well as Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah, and _their _guards".

"Fine"

"We have an hour and a half to get ready" she said dragging me into her room.

* * *

Katherine had quickly done Elena's makeup, decorating her face with only natural shades that would bring out her eyes, and the rest of her face contours, she curled her hair and put in some nice finger waves, Katherine threw a ruby red glittered dress at Elena, telling her to put it on while she finished up her hair, Elena put the provocative outfit on, showing off parts of her body that she was unsure about.

"Oh, Elena, that looks so good on you! It shows off your legs perfectly!" she beamed, zipping up her black dress. "You look almost as good as me!" she boasted.

"Why thank you, Katherine." she said rolling here eyes.

"Let's go" she said grabbing my arm, pulling downstairs.

"We'll be back daddy! Love you!" Katherine yelled. "Harper, we are ready!"

"Love you too, girls, be safe!"

"We will!"

They walked outside the nicely sized gilbert mansion, into the black buggy, Harper jumped into the front seat, and turned the car on. "Please be careful, you two, your father will kill me if anything happens to you, just stay close to me" he said driving away from the house into the city.

* * *

About fifteens minutes later they arrived at an old building , other than few cars parked outside, the place seemed empty, Harper turned the car off and opened the door for them helping them out of the car.

"Katherine, are you sure this is it? This place is empty, and looks dangerous" Elena said, grabbing ahold of Harper's arm, he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Elena, this is it, I've been here loads of times, trust me it'll be fun" she said walking towards a large black door, she knocked three times, and a smaller door opened at the top revealing a pair of dark green eyes.

"What's the password?" the voice of a man asked.

"Full moon" Katherine whispered. The man shut the smaller door, and opened the big one.

"Welcome to 'The Hybrid" the man said. "Have fun"

Katherine turned to face Elena. "Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah are already here, now let's go get drunk" she said taking her hand leading inside the dimly lit hallway, Elena started hear sounds becoming louder and louder, as she walked down the hallway toward a set of double doors, Harper opened them revealing a lit room, full of people dancing and drinking and having fun, she heard the sound of Jazz music, and people laughing.

"I think you know someone here" Harper said pointing to the stage. Elena looked over at the bright stage only too see, Gloria, a really good family friend.

"Ooh what's this I see? Mr. Harper, so very good to see you!" Gloria spoke from the stage.

"Save me a dance" he yelled, Gloria gasped.

"Elena Gilbert is that you?" she said with a smile on her face, Elena looked over at her and she winked. "Happy birthday, baby."

Elena smiled, and looked down blushed, from the attention she got just then.

"See, it's not so bad, you'll have fun, you just got to let loose a little" Katherine, looking, Elena stern in the eyes. "Look! There they are" Katherine said pointing to the bar, where all of their friends sat. Elena ran up to them, a squeezed them all together in a tight hug.

"Happy birthday!" They all said in unison.

"Thanks guys"

"Come on, there's a booth lets go sit" Rebekah said leading them to a booth covered with black velvet seating covers.

* * *

It had only been an hour and Elena was already tipsy from the amount of alcohol she had drunken, her mind was lit up, and her body was full of energy, she was hyper, but her head hurt a little.

"Elena! Elena! Hello? Are you there?" Katherine said snapping her fingers in front of her face bringing Elena back to reality, Katherine whispered in Bonnie's ear and Bonnie looked over her shoulder and started giggling.

"Looks like you have an admirer" Bonnie said, Elena looked behind Bonnie, and saw a beautiful man looking back at her, he had a chiseled face, raven black hair, and the brightest, iciest, blue eyes, she had seen in her life, he smiled at her and she looked down and blushed, Rebekah looked at the man, and gasped.

"Elena, you do not want _his _attention" she whispered.

"Why not?"

"That's Damon Salvatore"

"That's Damon Salvatore? But he's so- so attractive" Katherine said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know that, but he is still a very bad man"

"I'd let him do bad things to me any day" Caroline said.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled.

"What? I think I'm drunk." she said.

"Yeah, I think so too" I agreed.

"Yeah? Well screw you guys, I'm dancing!" Caroline said getting up, with Rebekah and Bonnie joining close behind her.

"Where's Harper?"

"I don't know" Katherine said, getting up from her seat. "You coming?"

"No, I'm feeling dizzy, I'm going to go get some air" Elena said, Katherine shrugged and walked away, Elena looked back up to see if the blue eyed man was still looking at her, but she was met with an empty table, Elena stood up and went outside of the speakeasy, trying to catch her break from all the sudden excitement.

It was dark outside, and there was no one in sight, Elena was a bit scared from the dangerous seclusion, she walked around the building for a while, until she heard grunting and laughter, she made the uneducated mistake of following the noise to an alleyway, she crept behind a corner, and slowly crept her head out to the side, there were about five men, surrounding somebody who was kneeling on the ground in pain.

"Where is my money?" one of the men questioned.

"I don't have it, why would I have it? I'm just a guard, nothing more" said the man on the ground, Elena knew that voice from somewhere, but she couldn't quite piece it together due to the throbbing in her head. The man punched the other man in the face making him groan, he fell to the ground, Elena couldn't tell who was being hurt.

"I'm going to ask again, where is my money?"

"I don't know!"

This time the man got kicked in the stomach, the other men surrounding him laughed and backed away from him, Elena gasped when she was who was being beat up , it was Harper.

The man standing up pulled out a gun and pointed it at Harper's head, he cocked his head to the side and laughed.

"Where is my money?"

"I told you I don't have it!" Harper yelled. The man sighed and cocked his gun.

"Strike three, you're out" he said pulling the trigger. Elena couldn't control the scream that left her throat.

"HARPER!" she yelled, causing everyone's attention to go to her, the man with the gun turned to look at her, smirking when she covered her mouth. Elena ran as fast as she could back to the speakeasy.

"Get her" she heard someone say. She ran and ran but couldn't seem to find her way back, she hid behind a corner, while the men scattered out to find her, once she thought everyone was gone, she ran around the corner only to bump into a large body, knocking her to the ground, she looked up and saw the same blue eyes she saw half an hour ago, the eyes of Damon Salvatore.

"Looks like you've seen a little too much, princess" he said, stalking towards her, Elena got up and tried to run, but he grabbed her and put a white cloth over her face causing her black out, she slowly lost vision, and her mind went blank.

* * *

**A:N**

**OKAY SO THATS CHAPTER ONE!**

**DO WE LOVE IT? HATE IT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
